Rebirth: The Scarlet Spider
by Crushah
Summary: The first chapter of a serise I've had in my head for a long time. There are a few differneces between this universe and the main. All events are the exact same as 616, until Sentry ripped Carnage in half. This also assumes Cletus was indeed in the suit.


Rebirth: The Scarlet Spider Written by: Crushah

"The prisoners are escaping!" shouted a guard, as the convict began their escape from the Raft. On hand we a few of earths mightiest heros, battling the villians who were incarcerated in the flying prison. "Ha ha ha!" the sadistic cackle of a mad man rang through the halls of the Raft, followed by the screams of the guards he was in the process of murdering. "Wha ha ha ha ha!" the Symbiote empowered villian continued to cackle until he heard a voice from behind him, "Time to go back in you cell, psycho!" The Golden Gaurdian himself, The Sentry, stood behind Carnage issuing his first and only verbal threat. "I don't think so, glow boy!" Carnage responded as he swiped his hand through the air, releasing small daggers forged from his own symbiote. The Sentry simply swatted the makeshift knives away only to see Carnage making a break for it. Sentry darted forward and grabed the convict by the back of the neck. "I warned you!" Sentry said with a stern voice as he blasted through the top of the Raft and zoomed through the skies, heading directly up. All the while Carnage struggled and pried at Sentry's hands attempting to break his grip. Now Sentry had flown out of the atmosphere, with the panicing Carnage in tow. Sentry then grabed one of the villians legs, still holding the back of his neck and pulled with all his might, ripping the Symbiote and it's host in two. "Raaaaaagggghhh" Carnage shouted in seering pain as his top half began to drift apart from his lower half.

Sometime later we see a group people gathered around a cage in the form of an Octagon. Standing in the middle is a rather rugged looking man, in his hand is a microphone and after the crowd finishes their applaus he began to speak "Thats right everyone, I'm here tonight to demenstrate a new discovery in the world of Martial Arts. I, Aries Shindel, will defeat my opponent by projecting what is called Chi!" said Shindel. Standing cage side is a fimilliar face, it was none other then the alter-ego of Spider-man, Peter Parker. He had been sent of J. Jonah Jameson to photograph the event. "Jeez, J.J. I didn't think you went for this kind of thing." Peter thought to himself as Shindel's opponent stepped into the cage. Back in the ring the match went under way, with Shindel's opponent throwing some hard kicks to his ribs. Aries simply smirked as he thrusted his palm forward and into the chest of his opponent who was knocked on his back side. With his opponent dazed Shindel, decided to take this opportunity to strike a very peculiar stance. Shindel's opponent stood from the ground and narrowed his brow, feeling quite disrespected from Shindel's obvious taunting stance. "Raaaah" his opponent shouted as he darted forward and threw a punch toward Shindel's head. However with a slight chuckle and a grin to go with it, Aries ducked low and thrusted his arms into the gut of his opponent releasing and orb of blue energy, creating abit of a shock wave. The crowed gasped as his opponent was lauched from the cage and into the first row of spectators. Among the surprised was Parker himself, he had never seen anything like that outside of a superpowered being. Silence fell over the crowd for a breif moment, until someone finally shouted "Mutant!!!". Shindel looked into the crowd shocked, before he was pelted with random debris. Aries covered his head and ran out of the cage and to the back, as Peter raised his brow and slipped out of the crowd himself.

"What the hell was that Shindel!" said the fight promoter. "What do you mean!? This was what you wanted something new and exciting!" Aries countered with his own logic. "Yeah, but I didn't tell you to go all mutant super power in there!" said promoter shouted again. Shindel stood from his seat and pushed him down, narrowing his brow and shouting back, "I'm no monster, pal! Now give me my money so I can get the hell out of here!" he extended his hand, expecting payment for the fight. "You'll get nothing you freak! Now get out of my building before I call the cops!" the promoted said, getting to his feet and walking toward the phone. Shindel snarled abit as he thrusted his arm forward and released an orb of chi toward the phone destroying it with a small explosion. "Might wanna look into a new phone, 'boss'." said Shindel as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room, leaving the promoter stunned. Shindel now walked along the dimly lit streets, beating himself up over losing the best job he had ever had until he heard a voice from above him. "So, really howed you do it? Are you really a mutant?" said Peter Parker, clad in his Spider-man uniform. "Whats it any of your bussiness, Web-Head?" Aries responded in a rather cold tone. "Eh, just curious. I'd like to know if I'm ever gonna have to worry about another superpowered whack job in the future." Spider-man said in his characteristic humorous way. However, Aries didn't seem to find it funny as he turned and continued to walk away. "Well someone's a grump guss..." Parker said to himself before swinging away to patrole the street.

Meanwhile somewhere in outerspace, a carcass had been spotted by some maruading travellers. "What do you think it is?" said one of the travellers. "Don't know, only one way to find out though." said the other traveller as he donned a protective suit and headed out into the cold vacuum known as space. After retreaving the carcass, he brought it on the ship and placed it on a slab where they would begin their studying of what to them was, an alien creature. "Hmm, judging by the looks of it, I'd say it was human before it died." said one of the travellers. "Yeah, but wheres the bottom half of it?" said the other. "Who knows? It is frozen afterall, it probly broke in half." he responded to the other. "Let's let it that out, so we can have more accurate results." thay both agreed and walked out of the room leaving the corpse to thaw. As the ice melted, a red blood like liquid began to ooze from the halved corpse, pooling on the floor. After a few more moment the liquid began to slither across the floor toward the door. "Hey! I'm gonna check on the specimen!" said a voice from outside the room, as the door opened the puddle jumped into the air clinging onto the traveller. The ooze spread over it's victim until it had fullly formed it's self, "CARNAGE LIVES AGAIN! WHA HA HA HA!" 


End file.
